Talk:Glassing
"Unidentified Brute" Is it just me, or does it sound more like a Prophet speaking? 65.96.101.124 16:57, 13 July 2007 (UTC) I agree, it sounds more like a prophet than a brute. Perhaps it is Truth speaking but there is no way to tell, definetly more likely to be a prophet though. It has been changed accordingly. --142.217.125.64 23:42, 14 July 2007 (UTC) It sounds more like an Elite. Prophets' voices are more refined, more calm; Brutes voices are more rugged, more rough. Elites, on the other hand, have the same British accent that Prophets have, but when they get pissed they sound like the voice in the trailer. --GPT(talk) 23:46, 14 July 2007 (UTC) When the -blam- did Elites pick up British accents? Last time I checked, the Prophets didn't have a British accent either. Maybe slight accenting in some parts of speech, but not a full British accent. In the trailer, the voice that says that Earth will burn, that is Truth's voice. He said it in a cutscene in Crow's Nest I think. ElectricSquid 16:15, 14 November 2008 (UTC) No, No, Its an angry prophet's voice, i dont know witch one's voice but its a confirmed prophets'. 100% Positive. --þ†öWè®¥ 22:21, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Banshees glassing? LOL Banshees cannot really glass stuff... USE COMMON SENSE. Banshees plasma bolts melt sand glass yes but in large scale that is simply impossible... :Put an emphasis on the term "Large Scale". Banshee's don't operate in two's or three's, except in the game. In the novels, you can have hundreds flying at you. Imagine the destruction their weapons could wreak on a ground target. -- Councillor Specops306 - ''Kora '' 22:30, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Halo wars So there is a superattack for the Covenant in Halowars.That means that the humans have supersttacks,too.And no banshees cannot glass. :You're stupid, Banshees can glass. Why don't you pick up a book and read, and maybe you'll find that spaces go after periods. And maybe you'll even learn how to spell! Kougermasters 15:56, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Sources much? Does anyone think how great Halopedia would be if our other pages had this many sources? Kougermasters 15:56, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Glassing or Razing I am a student of geology. I have seen videos of the saga of HALO, and it was "glassed" is a bit outdated for the game. In my view it is better "razed" that "glassed" because it speaks of a war. Well, that's all. User:H A L O Legend Glassing in "Gears of War II" I played "Gears of War II" and noticed something very peculiar. The Hammer of Dawn is very similar to glassing the saga of HALO, as they have the same power of destruction. Even the trailers of the game for the first part is that the Hammer of Dawn if it looks like the glassing. User: H A L O Legend its GLASSED not RAZED legend, who cares about your view? glassed is the term. STOP REPLACING GLASSED WITH RAZED. SPARTANF-259 03:34, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Legend, the reason the term "glassing" is used is because the surface of the land is literally turned to glass. And it is not outdated. You say you have seen videos, have you ever played the games?